A última respiração
by Slayer Malfoy
Summary: Draco descobre o que sente por Hermione...porem um pouco tarde demais!Short porem intensa! Modificada. Reviews pleasee


A última respiração  
  
Foi há, mais ou menos, dois anos atrás quando tudo aconteceu.  
  
Eu estava em meu sétimo ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, quando a conheci. Na verdade, a conhecia há muito tempo, desde de meu primeiro ano na escola, mas nunca a havia realmente conhecido.  
  
Foi nesse ano que me tornei o monitor chefe da minha casa, Sonserina. Sendo monitor, tive muitas oportunidades de fazer exatamente o que eu queria: atazanar a vida de meu pior inimigo, Harry Potter e seus amiguinhos ridículos.  
  
Em minha primeira semana monitorando os corredores, tive minha primeira oportunidade de começar minha diversão. Minha primeira vítima estava a caminho, andando apressada como sempre, com seus cabelos(agora lisos) ao vento: Hermione Granger, amiguinha super protegida do Potter. Ela estava, inexplicavelmente, sozinha, mas com sempre, cheia de livros na mão. Uma grande oportunidade.  
  
Caminhei, apressadamente em sua direção, e esbarrei "sem querer" em seus braços, derrubando todos os livros de sua mão.  
  
-Será que a água oxigenada afetou sua visão, além de seu cérebro Malfoy?- ela disse encarnado me com um rosto zangado.  
  
-Desculpe me, eu não presto atenção em coisas banais que passam por mim!- repliquei, abaixando me para ajudá-la.  
  
-Pelo jeito, você sempre tenta quebrar o braço de coisas banias!- disse ela, pegando os livros e se levantando.  
  
-Espera aí!Eu ia ter que falar com você de qualquer jeito, e te encontrar de novo não seria nada legal...É que a professora McGonagall pediu que você...  
  
-Que eu...  
  
- Ta! Isso é difícil para mim, porque afinal, os Malfoy´s não pedem ajuda, mas a professora insistiu de eu vir falar com você...eu preciso de ajudo em astronomia!  
  
-Astronomia? Você é realmente banal Malfoy! Pensei que até você fosse bem em astronomia, por ser uma matéria tão fácil!- disse ela zombando de minha cara  
  
Pensei " Calma! Isso é só um plano...depois quem vai estar zombando vai ser você!" Respirando fundo, continuei com minha atuação:  
  
-É que eu ando meu desligado nas aulas, e a professora disse que se eu não tiver ajuda eu vou realmente, estar encrencado, e...  
  
- Ta, chega! Você ta resmungando como uma velhinha doente Malfoy! Apesar de não saber o que a professora McGonagall tenha haver com isso tudo, eu o ajudo! Assim eu posso revisar a matéria. Não sei, mesmo, por que eu estou fazendo isso, mas que seja! A meia-noite, na sala de astronomia, e não se atrase porque eu não estou a sua disposição!  
  
-Belo sermão! Eu te vejo a meia-noite lá...- disse isso me virando pra ela.  
  
Foi quando eu a encarei pela primeira vez. Seus olhos castanhos e penetrantes, encarando os meus olhos cinzas e gelados. Ficamos assim por um momento, que me pareceu uma eternidade, até ela quebrar o clima, arrumando sua capa e saindo dali.Pela primeira vez na vida, que eu, Draco Malfoy, fiquei sem reação. Saí dali, em direção ao meu dormitório, com meus pensamentos longe. Como seria à noite? Perguntei me sorrindo. Sorrindo, mas não por muito tempo.  
  
No mesmo corredor em que estava, encontrei meu pai, com um sorriso triunfante. Quando ia lhe dirigir a palavra, foi que vi do que se tratava seu sorriso. Seus "amiguinhos" comensais, todos de preto, com capas de capuz cobrindo seus rostos, iam se arrastando pelos corredores, causando pânico nos alunos. E, lá, nofundo do corredor, cercada por comensais estava ela, Hermione Granger, a menina dos olhos castanhos penetrantes.  
  
Realmente, não sei o que me deu!Quando a olhei naquele estado, cercada de comensais, tentando proteger seus amigos, puxei minha varinha das vestes, passei por meu pai, e fui em sua direção.  
  
Potter e seu amigo Weasley, estavam se saindo muito bem, tentando protege-la, como a si mesmos, mas por um pequeno vacilo deles, ela foi atingida por um feitiço que a deixou desacordada.  
  
Meu pai, me olhava com ela em meus braços desacordada, sem entender  
  
-Se você sair daqui com ela nos braços, não ouse dizer seu nome em voz alta- disse meu pai, parando me no meio do caminho.  
  
-Qual é a honra de usar um nome de uma família que se vende há séculos, que não tem palavra e nem escrúpulos? Obrigado, prefiro não ter nome do que me sujeitar a isso.  
  
Não olhando para trás, saí dali. Todos os olhares que estavam nos comensais, foram desviados para mim. Potter e Weasley haviam estuporado os comensais e estavam vindo atrás de mim, mas foram parados pelo meu pai. Eu realmente não tinha tempo a perder, olhando como os dois sairiam dessa, já quer tinha Hermione desacordada em meus braços. Corri para a Ala hospitalar.  
  
No caminho, fiz vários feitiços para acordá-la. Quando estava perdendo as esperanças, ela abriu seus olhos castanhos para mim.  
  
- O que aconteceu? Onde você está me levando?- disse ela com uma voz fraca  
  
-Não se preocupe, tudo ficará bem...- menti eu  
  
-Fale me!  
  
Encarando a de novo, lhe contei a verdade:  
  
-Você levou um feitiço bem forte, eu acho, mas não consegui identificar. Estava desacordada até agora! Como foi recente, acho que Madame Pomfrey pode...  
  
-Ela não pode fazer nada! Estou sentindo meus órgãos queimarem...não acho que eu vá ficar bem- disse ela com lágrimas caindo.  
  
Parei num corredor perto das masmorras. Ela passou suas mãos geladas em meu rosto. Sentindo seu toque quente na minha pele gélida, coloquei-a sentada contra a parede e me ajoelhei perto dela. Não medindo as conseqüências de meus atos, beijei seus doces lábios, como nunca havia beijado ninguém antes.Quando me separei dela, ouvi sua voz fraca dizer: "-Você pode não saber, mas sempre amei você!" e falecer em meus braços.  
  
Essa foi a primeira vez na vida que chorei. A pessoa que eu amava em segredo, morreu em meus braços, e sem que eu pudesse dizer uma única palavra.  
  
Foi nesse dia que Voldemort matou Harry Potter e seu amigo Rony Weasley, dentro da escola onde ele era super protegido. Foi nesse dia que vi Hogwarts sucumbir. Foi nesse dia que percebi, que eu realmente havia amado alguém nessa vida miserável, e ela, morreu sem saber que eu realmente a amava, mas não queria assumir, nem para mim mesmo. Ela morreu sem me ouvir dizer "Eu te amo, e sempre te amei".  
  
Por isso que hoje estou aqui, escrevendo isso somente para desabafar, perto da lareira, vendo o fogo crepitar e, deixando os monstros que a mataram controlem o meu destino. Mas que outra opção me resta? Posso viver, chorando por ela, ou me sujeitar a morrer nas trevas, como um anjo da noite. É melhor ser um anjo da noite, do que viver, que é pior do que a morte.  
  
Até poderia dizer que esse não é meu caminho, mas esse é o caminho de minha família. Esse é o único caminho predestinado a todo Malfoy, o mal.


End file.
